There is a shortage of child-psychiatrists participating in mental health research, a shortage which may be partially attributable to research training often being delayed until after clinical training. An Institute of Medicine report recommends that, if shortages are to be addressed, research training needs to begin early and continue throughout physician training. The Developmental Psychopathology and Psychobiology Research Group (DPRG) has, for over 30 years, focused on research training for physicians, psychologists, and basic scientists, with a particular focus on training child psychiatrists for clinical and translational research careers. The DPRG, while housed in a Department of Psychiatry, is a multi-specialty, multi-departmental, and multi- institutional group that facilitates the critical concepts of collaboration and translational work. This proposal requests funding for a medical student research component to be embedded in a well-established program for residents and postdoctoral trainees interested in developmental psychopathology. The proposed medical student program includes (a) exposure to mental health researchers, (b) training in an evidence-based behavioral intervention, (c) intensive research experiences, (d) participation in the dissemination of research results, and (e) training in the responsible conduct of research. The expected success of this program is based on the previous achievements of the DPRG postdoctoral training program. There is a shortage of child-psychiatrists participating in mental health research. This program utilizes the expertise of faculty from 5 Colorado Institutions-University of Colorado, Denver University, Denver Veterans Administration Medical Center, National Jewish Medical Center, and Denver Childrens Hospital---to train medical students with the skills to be child psychiatry researchers. This program would help abate the national shortage of skilled child psychiatry researchers.